A sighting device placed on any projectile-type weapon increases the accuracy and precision of that weapon. Single beads on a shotgun, front and rear sights on a rifle as well as scopes on a rifle have been used for years. Likewise, sights have been used on archery bows for years but sight choices for archery have continued to evolve and change. A common sight used by archers includes pins set to help aim the bow at a target at varying distances. The pins are viewed through a peep sight positioned in the bow string and placed on the target. The rear peep sight can be difficult for some to use and slows the speed of the bow string which slows arrow speed. Many new devices have been developed in an attempt to perfect an archery sight (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,894,672; 6,817,105; 7,100,291; 7,100,292; 7,159,325; and 7,200,943). A need remains however for a sight for a projectile-type weapon that is simple, easy to use and does not encumber the weapon.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.